Let Go
by sunsette
Summary: Shin runs into a certain someone. GoongPrincess Hours. ShinYul slash. Oneshot. Fluff.


Disclaimer : I do not own Goong/Princess Hours and I never will. If I offended anyone by writing this fic, I sincerely apologize. 

Story: Let Go

Rating: T (Extreme fluff)

Pairing: Shin/Yul

Summary: Shin runs into a certain someone. Goong/Princess Hours. Shin/Yul slash. Oneshot. Fluff.

Genre: Romance

Warning: If you're a die-hard Shin/Chae-gyung fan, I suggest you don't read this. :D This fic is male/male action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An ebony haired teenageer dressed immaculately in neatly pressed black pants and a black shirt strolled across the corridors of the huge Korean castle.

Lee Shin sighed in contentment as he strolled down the deserted corridors of the huge Korean castle. He revelled in the taste of the crisp morning air and the warmth of the sun against his tanned skin, thankful for the temporary isolation.

His pesky wife, as usual had demanded to accompany the King, Queen, Grand-Queen Mother and the former countess on a short holiday along the coasts of Korea, and Shin had flatly refused to go along with them. He, unlike the others, knew the danger of an over-energetic Chae-gyung and had no wish to participate in the hectic mess that she was sure to create.

After a few hours of unsuccessful coaxing and cajoling, the Crown Princess had abandoned her attempts to make Shin accompany them and had huffily proceeded to pack her needed things for the trip and Shin, as usual proceeded to ignore her and her hissy fits.

The whole mismatched group had left early in the morning and the Crown Prince had been forced into the normal rituals - Listening to the King's warnings to stay out of trouble and not bring the Royal Family any more dishonour, the queen sharing his sentiments.

Halma-mama had the decency to kiss him on the cheek and ruffle Shin's midnight hair. A whispered warning to bear with Hwi-Sung Dae-goon-Mama and an accompanied sentence "Have Fun!". The wrinkles on his Grandmother's weathered face were a mess of affectionate lines.

A small smile crept onto the teenager's handsome face-

"I'll miss you, too, Halma-mama."

Ahh. Shin braced himself for the shouts of anger from his wife. And yet, none came. Instead, he received a small forgiving smile as a pair of arms wound around him in a loose, friendly hug.

"Bianne, Shin-goon. Enjoy, yourself." A wink.

"Hn."

A genuine smile accompanied the non-commital noise and Chae-Gyung skipped away happily to join her newly-acquired family. Shin turned and walked into the castle, ignoring Yul's vengeful mother completely. She had to deserve his smiles, he thought.

And so, here he was, wandering aimelessly in the huge castle. Shin allowed himself to contemplate over Chae-gyung. It was obvious that no real attraction had bloomed between them and Shin wanted to keep it that way. His fragile friendship with his stubborn, but big-hearted wife was on the line and he desperately wanted to preserve it.

Chae-gyung was the only confidant and true friend he had, as of now and Shin reluctantly admitted that he cared for the girl - just not in the way the elders wanted him to. His chiselled features twisted in a rare show of emotion.

As his abused mind cleared, he found himself in unfamiliar grounds. A small fountain rested on top of lush green grass and when Shin looked around, his dark eyes widened imperceptably. At the corner, leaning on an ancient oak tree which sheltered his slender form, was none other than Hwi Sung Dae-Goon-Mama himself. Yul didn't seem to notice the invasion of his seemingly private grounds and continued doing - what?

Shin stood straight, hands in his pockets as he observed his former "love-rival". Yul was facing slighly away from him and appeared to be basking in the warm, inviting sun, much like he had done minutes ago. He turned slightly, still not noticing Shin's arrival and tilted his head to the heavens, closing his eyes.

His silhouette was dappled with the occasional streams of sunlight that weaved their way through the huge, wide branches of the tree. One slight hand from Yul rose and a finger unconsciously touched those curved, red lips. His alabaster cheeks were tinted a healthy pink and his long eyelashes formed crescents on the cheeks that they were resting on. A casual loose shirt showed glimpses of a pale chest and an expanse of slender shoulders where silky brown-black locks rested.

Shin's eyes darkened as he feasted upon the unexpected sight. Sometimes he wondered whether Yul was really a male, with that lithe body and that flawless, pretty face.. A small voice often shouted in the back of his mind that Yul was undoubtedly the most beautiful person he had seen, regardless male or female.

The teen Crown-Prince took a few steps forward and leaves and twigs crunched under his booted feet. His rival's eyes flew open and he jerked, turning to face Shin.

And then he smiled. The corner of his rosy lips tilted ever-so-slightly and he leaned back once more, just looking at Shin. Surprise flickered over Shin's face for a second, only to be immediately replaced by his normal emotionless mask.

"Hwang Taeja."

"Hn."

Yul shifted slightly, leaving space at the trunk of the tree for Shin to rest on and said Taeja took him up on his offer, leaning against the trunk and mimicking what Yul had done a while ago.

"What brings you here, Shin?" Yul's words were naught but a murmur, barely audible to Shin's ears.

"Nothing. If you wish me to leave, I will."

"No!" When surprise once again registered on a tan face, Yul hastily attempted to correct his vehement outburst. "I mean, it's fine. I was feeling lonely myself."

When Shin seemed to buy his excuse, they settled back onto the rather uncomfortable silence. Even though the animosity between the two had vanished, the slight tension was palpable in the air between them, at all times. Out of the corner of his framed, wide eyes, Yul caught the serene expression on his companion's face and curiousity got the better of him.

"So, you and Chae-gyung got everything settled? I heard that you two had a bit of a fi- disagreement." Yul enquired politely.

"None of your business." was the cold answer he got from Shin.

Yul's delicate features twisted sourly and he bit back a stinging retort.

So much for being serene...

"Fine." A tight reply from the smaller teen. And yet, that voice remained musical, even in portraying scorn or irritation.

A small amused smirk twisted Shin's lips and he turned to hide it from the pretty-boy.

"Oi, pretty-boy, cut the evil-face thing. You look retarded." the snarky comment from the black-haired boy only served to annoy the other boy further.

A light shove.

"Shut up, Shin."

Shin returned the shove, but considering the difference of theirs strengths, Yul stumbled backwards, delicate fingers clutching at the rough tree bark for support.

A genuinely pissed Dae-goon mama childishly punched his childhood friend's arm - hard. Shin, surprised at the strength of the blow and clutched his arm in pain and bit back a pained groan.

"Why, you sneaky-"

Before he could complete his sentence, Yul had moved in front of him, grasped his arms and attempted to pin him to the sturdy trunk. Pale arms reached out, gripping Shin's shoulders and pushing him into the tree - or at least attempting to and failing miserably.

Taken by surprise, Shin stood there dumbfounded. When he came to his senses, a smile appeared. Then supressed chuckles. And finally evolving into full blown deep laughs. This man, no boy, barely taller than his shoulder, with no strength at all and such a pretty face, was trying to pin HIM, the Hwang Taeja to a tree? Ridiculous.

Yul's dark head lifted and he stared at the laughing man in irritation. A spark of awe lit up in his eyes on noticing how his rival's face changed when he laughed. And then he noticed how the laughs were deep and husky and made his blood heat. And he started noticing how gorgeous he looked, with those chiseled lips, tan complexion and sleek hair.Yul jerked visibly to get out of the prison his wanton thoughts had trapped him in.

This was not proper. Shin was a man. He was supposed to like women. And he was the Crown Prince for God's sake! How much more taboo could it get? His conniving mother's logic seemed very real to him now.

'Yul, when do you not get into trouble? Always getting into the wrong situations..' The Queen Mother had tsked disapprovingly and proceeded to lecture Yul on the palace etiquette.

On seeing Yul apparently drifting into his thoughts, Shin's laughter subsided and a predatory glint overcame his eyes. The beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed exotic male intrigued Shin and everytime he came close to figuring him out, he would do something to completely throw Shin off track and he would have to start all over again.

'I'll show you how it's really done,'

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the said beautiful male was jerked out of his seemingly taboo thoughts by a certain someone flipping him around and pinning him to the tree effortlessly as if he were a ragdoll.

"Let me go." The voice that came from Yul was soft, but firm.

"As if I'm afraid of you." Shin mocked in a high falsetto.

"I said let me GO."

As he attempted to struggle and push Shin away, strong arms came to rest on either side of his head, effectively boxing him between Shin and the tree. The warm, hard body loomed in front of him and the pretty-boy had to tilt his head all the way up uncomfortably to look Shin in the eye.

The Hwang Taeja's amused look disappeared when he looked down at the trapped Hwi-Sung Dae-goon-mama. His head was tilted up and eyes were shining. The bow-shaped lips that looked as if they had been dabbed with lipstick were partially open. God.. He looked like an angel from the heavens. Enticing. Appealing. Seductive..

And then, pushing away the thoughts that he may regret this forever and that Shin was already promised to someone, Yul stood on his tip-toes, stretched his arms up to grasp Shin's soft hair and pulled him down to touch his own lips to the other teen's.

One minute Shin was looking into the innocent, pretty face and in another, his lips were touching Yul's. Soft, silken lips brushed against his own and melded together with his own in a second. They stayed like that for what seemed eternity and then, a tongue maneuvered itself into Shin's slightly parted lips and swiped at the roof of his mouth, his teeth and finally touched his own appendage.

And it was heaven. Yul tasted unique. Nothing sweet or sugary like what Shin would have expected for him to taste. Instead, he tasted spicy along with a tang that screamed "Sex".

Suddenly those red lips, minutely swollen from kissing tore away from his own and the warm, soft body which Shin had pressed into the tree started to struggle, hands pushing against his torso futilely and body squirming against his own chiseled one. The effect was opposite of what Yul had expected.

When it hit him that he had let Yul lead the kiss, the Crown Prince knew that this knowledge would haunt him forever. The currently squirming teenager was brushing against sensitive areas and turning him on.

'To hell with palace rules.'

"Bianne, please, let me go. Please-mmph"

The flushed boy was cut off by firm lips crushing his own, forcing him to submit and so he did. A dark moan rewarded Yul and by this time, his feet were dangling in the air, Shin forcing him against the rough tree bark. Yul's back arched as a warm tongue forced his lips apart and ravaged his mouth. Needy moans and small whimpers sounded from the pinned prince.

When the tree bark scraped his back painfully, the teenage boy pressed himself closer to the one he was kissing, trying to escape the disomfort. At this, the taller male's hands slid down to his waist and lifted him away from the tree, instead pressing his pliant body against Shin's. A groan escaped the Crown Prince's lips, in sync with the moan from the one who was providing him pleasure.

The strong arms around his slender waist tightened and Yul's body melded together with Shin's sinfully.

"Mmmm.."

Shin's large tanned hand slipped slightly under the hem of Yul's casual shirt and he touched a bare waist. The skin was soft and silken to the touch and desperate whimpers and moans weakened with pleasure rewarded his "entourage". Small hands rose to twine themselves around his neck and Shin bent down slightly to accomodate him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Secretary frantically called Choi Sang Gong, otherwise known as Court Lady and explained to her the situation:

"Taeja Jeonha is missing! We must search for him at once. I've searched everywhere for him!"

The aged man gathered a whole group and they gathered to search out the Crown Prince. Royal Secretary, with a wry twist of his lips, noticed the similarities the Palace workers had to a rescue team. The new Bingung-mama and Taeja Jeonha paradoxically went missing often and he was getting rather tired of it.

A pretty lady, dressed in neat Palace attire rushed to him and with a pink tint to her cheeks, informed him of the situation.

"Royal Secret-re-tary.. Taeja Jeonha is rather indis-indisposed of right now. I do no-not think we should bother him." the meek voice stuttered often and the old man's bushy white brows furrowed. What could make a properly trained Court Lady stammer?

Well, he was going to find out.

"Nonsense. What could Jeonha be doing? Move, Court Lady. If you do not act responsibly, I will not rely on you."

Brushing the flustered young woman aside, he quickened his strides and walked hurriedly toward the direction that she reluctantly pointed at, giving her a disapproving stare.

As he reached the beautiful clearing with the rapidly flowing fountain, a loud moan reached his ears over the sound of the sloshing water. An alarmed Royal Secretary strode closer and his weathered cheeks flushed a dark red at the sight. His Hwang Taeja had someone, probably the Crown Princess in his arms and was proceeding to kiss the daylights out of her. His view of the the Crown Princess was hindered by the larger form of Taeja Jeonha.

He turned away from the sight and addressed the Court Lady Sang Gong -

"Ah, young love. Crown Prince and Crown Princess are so affectionate. And here we thought that they would never get along!"

"Royal Secretary! Crown Princess has gone on a trip with Pyeha and the rest! Taeja is with someone else!"

The bristling voice of the pretty Courtlady rose him from his stupor and immediately:

"What! Taeja!"

As he prepared to storm forward and question the Crown Prince on his blatant infidelity, a slender hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Court Lady! You dare go against my words?"

"No, I assure you not, Royal Secretary. But if I may humbly suggest: May we find out who the Crown Prince is - is associating with first? We could step to the fence and find out her identity without alerting them of our presence."

Reluctantly, Royal Secretary stepped behind again and walked quickly to the wooden fence along the side of the clearing. There, a sideway view of the amoral scene was clear.

"Shh! Court Lady, do you recognize the lady with Jeonha?"

"No, Royal Secretary. Maybe we should wait a little while more until her identity is revealed." the Court Lady murmured, her eyes intent on the scene playing out before them.

Slender, alabaster arms from the stranger were sunk in their Taeja's hair and the slim figure of the "other woman" was revealed. Short hair that was lightly tinted brown appeared. And yet, her face was now crushed to Taeja Jeonha's chest as they both panted from lack of air from the kiss.

"Who could it be? Who would the Crown Prince lower himself to associate with? How could he do this to Bingung-mama?"

A torrent of unanswered questions rose in Royal Secretary's mind, but right now, the most prominent one was:

"Who was this woman?"

And then- and then the couple separated and Royal Secretary's eyes widened impossibly. A sharp gasp was heard from the usually contained and unfazed Court Lady.

"Oh my!" A breathless, unbelieving whisper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a last gentle nip to his Dae-goon-mama's full lower lip, Shin drew away from Yul and breathed heavily from lack of air. Soft dark brown hair tickled his flesh as a head was tucked under his chin. Shin's arms loosened their tight, iron-grip on Yul's waist and lightly hugged the small teen to himself.

A sharp gasp was heard a distance away and Shin knew that they had been caught. God. A small groan from the boy in his arms enlightened him to the fact that Yul was thinking along the same lines as him.

The awaited voice boomed:

"Hwang Taeja! Dae-Goon-mama! This is most improper! Your Highness, this is not acceptable!"

With a soft kiss to the hair crowning his new love-interest's head, Shin untangled his hands and stepped away from the flushed teen.

"Royal Secretary. It is up to us to decide what is improper and what is not."

"Bu-but. Jeonha, Bingung-mama will be heartbroken. This is against every single one of the palace rules."

The slightly higher pitched voice of Hwi-Sung Dae-goon-mama sounded-

"Royal Secretary, I apologize if we have caused you any unrest. We will make sure a repeat performance of this does not occur."

"Keep dreaming, dae-goon mama,"

And with that, Yul's abused lips were once again caught in a lip lock with Shin's, initiated by the latter. Shin, annoyed at Royal Secretary's interruption and Yul's blatant apology, kissed the teen hungrily once more.

"Taeja!! Stop at once!"

And then, in a swift movement, Shin grabbed Yul and sped away into the complicated interior of the castle, leaving a trail of mischievious laughter.

"Your Highness!"

Leaving behind a VERY flustered and disturbed Royal Secretary and a slightly amused Court Lady.

With a resigned sigh and a slap to the forehead, Royal Secretary began walking away. What could be worse than this?

"Shin-goon! I'm back early! Shin-goon, where are you dragging Yul-goon? Shin-goon?! Shin-goon!"

The high-pitched voice of the Crown Princess pierced through the tensed atmosphere and Royal Secretary, overwhelmed with it all, sank to the ground and cradled his aching head in his arms.

Royal life was bad, was the only thought he had on his mind...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just a random one-shot. I usually enjoy the pairing Shin/Chae-gyung, but something came over me, I guess.. Enjoy!

R&R please.


End file.
